


Bags

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Zuko, Sokka is tired, and Zuko is PREGGERS, and weary, based on some Pinterest prompt, i had a lot of caffeine ok, idk even know what, leave me alone, like an actually unhealthy amount, preggers, that’s right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko just needed some reusable bags for the groceries.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 216





	Bags

**Author's Note:**

> This was another cute fic I decided to write for no reason.
> 
> Why?
> 
> I just told you.
> 
> No reason.

“Sokka!” Zuko calls.

“What?” Sokka yells back, tired after a long day of work.

Chief of Police along with a constantly screaming Toph does that to you.

“Do we have any reusable bags? I’m going shopping,” Zuko asks.

Sokka sighs. “The only bags are the ones I have under my eyes, and they keep coming back because they’re specifically designed to carry the burden of my existence.”

There's silence for a few minutes.

“Literally all you had to do was say yes or no,” Zuko says slowly.

Sokka lets out a weak laugh. “Sorry.”

The alpha hears footsteps up the stairs before the concerned face of his omega pops into the doorway.

“Sokka? Are you ok?” Zuko asks gently.

Sokka simply opens his arms and Zuko understands immediately.

“What happened?” Zuko asks, curling into his alpha’s warmth.

“A little girl died,” Sokka says slowly.

“Sokka, that’s not your fault,” Zuko comforts.

Sokka nods. “I know. But I can’t help but feel that it is.”

Suddenly, Zuko shifts slightly. “Sokka, what if you could save another little girl? Or a boy?”

The alpha frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Sokka,” Zuko says, taking a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

You could have heard a pin drop in that room.

Until all hell breaks loose.

“YOU’RE PREGNANT?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
